gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 6 Episode 14
Makura-Gaeshi and the Fantastic Dream is the 14th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama *Mayumi Tanaka as Sunakake-Babaa *Kappei Yamaguchi as Ittan-Momen ;Guest *Mika Kanai as Dream Bell Girl *Hiroshi Iwasaki as Makura-Gaeshi *Tetsuo Sakaguchi as Akinori *Shiho Kokido as Young Akinori *Yuri Noguchi as Masashi *Reimi as Wife *Arisa Sekine as Young Boy *Misaki Watada as Young Girl *Masaya Takatsuka as Majin Gunner Synopsis Masashi, a boy who is worried about his father who fell asleep and has never awakened, seeks Kitarō out for help through Mana. According to Mana, there are many other adults who have fallen asleep in addition to Masashi's father. Medama-Oyaji states that a yōkai must have trapped the adults in the dream world and assumes Makura-Gaeshi may know something, but it turns out that he doesn't. Mana motivates Makura-Gaeshi to help, and he takes them to the Dream World with his ability. In the Dream World, anything you envision is capable of coming true. Mana and Neko-Musume quickly succumb to their own, fantastic dreams... Plot At an apartment complex at night, a boy named Masashi is calling his father from the outside, getting no response he opens the door, finding piles of garbage bags and boxes everywhere. He goes through it and finds his father in bed, with several pictures of sunflower fields. His father talks in his sleep, Masashi wakes him, informing him that no one has been able to contact him in two weeks and that they are worried. His father though, acts strange and asks why he woke him, clutching a bottle he prepares to strike, as Masashi's scream is heard. .]] At an office, Uchida, Masashi's father, is fired by his boss and is worried about it. He calls his wife, asking how Masashi is, who tells him that he is fine and doing better without him in his life. Time passes as he tries to find a job, but fails to be hired. At night he walks by himself and collapses by a pole, he pulls out his phone, thinking about his son and apologizes. The street lamp above goes off, as he sees a moth flying away to a bridge, which suddenly a light shines above it, he sees children singing and playing together. He approaches them and asks what they are doing there so late, a girl asks why he would ask something a grown up would, he claims that he is one, but the girl calls him a liar and states that he is a child. He looks down and sees that he has regressed into being a child. The girl tells them to go as a rainbow forms, the children run along it, as the girl asks Uchida to come, he follows and she smiles and laughs. At the GeGeGe House, Medama-Oyaji is taking a bath, Neko-Musume notes from Mama that he does not look like Kitarō at all, asking if he really is his father. He answers that he is and his that current form is what is remains from his former body. Sunakake-Babaa is surprised that she does not know, telling her that when he was younger he was quite handsome, Kitarō is surprised about this aswell, wishing he could have met him before, which his father laughs and claims that it is in the past. Ittan-Momen then comes flying in, announcing a new letter from the Yōkai Post. At a hospital, Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji are told by Masashi that his father nearly attacked him with a bottle, but he collapsed back to sleep almost immediately after. However he has not waken up since, when he told Mana about it she informed him that Kitarō would be able to help. Mana also adds that there are rumors of other adults who will not wake up either on the web. Masashi states that his father was always kind to him, crying from the act that he would try to kill him. Medama-Oyaji claims that a father would never harm a child they love and suspects that he must be under control, theorizing that his soul is stuck in the Dream World, telling them that he knows someone who might be behind this dilemma, Makura-Gaeshi. However when they ask him, he exclaims that he has no involvement in this. Medama-Oyaji retorts that he once kidnapped children to the Dream World to eat them, but Makura-Gaeshi claims that after a monk defeated him, he never did it again. Swearing it on his pillow, he lies on the floor not wanting to help them. Mana complains about him, as he does not know anything about dreams, stirring his attention he angrily claims that he is the yōkai that knows everything about dreams and shows them by forming a rainbow bridge, impressing everyone. Medama-Oyaji quietly praises Mana for motivating him, Makura-Gaeshi however, warns them that they are about to enter a dream that normally only a single person is seeing, doing so and the Dream World becomes really unstable. He explains that it is a place where crazy dreams come true and that they should not be thinking about things like a monster attacking them. However because of this Mana and Masashi think about this warning, causing said monster to come after them. They run and Makura-Gaeshi states that thinking about the bridge collapsing is also something they should not be thinking about, almost immediately the two think about it and the bridge starts to crack. Neko-Musume complains about him making things worse, just after she says this the bridge is completely broken and they all start falling, Kitarō managing to hold onto Masashi. Neko-Musume falls into the arms of someone in a white tuxedo, who turns out to be Kitarō, asking that they should get married, much to her excitement. Meanwhile Mana asks to copy someone's homework, who is also revealed to be Kitarō and lets her copy his homework, the teacher enters, who is Neko-Musume, as they are about to start class. Makura-Gaeshi concludes that they are both stuck in their own dreams. Kitarō asks if the place they are in is where Masashi's father is trapped, which he confirms as the dream is overlapped with several other adults' dreams. The dream's landscape is that of a peaceful field in the summer, they find children playing in a shallow lake, where one calls Akinori, who Masashi remembers is his father's first name. Akinori states that he wants to be a painter when he grows up, but Masashi recalls that he does not paint anymore. Medama-Oyaji tries to get him out of the dream, talking about his duty as a father. Makura-Gaeshi identifies that the other children are the other adults, Kitarō asks if he can force them to wake up, which he claims that he can bug that it will be a little difficult. Suddenly the face of the girl appears in the sky telling them to stop, she reappears floating down on the large blouder the children are on, stating that the adults enjoy being children, wishing to stay in this eternal dream. Kitarō asks who she is, but Makura-Gaeshi identifies that she has the Bell of Dream Control, which Medama-Oyaji remembers that it was used by Makura-Gaeshi when he kidnapped children, who explains that it was stolen by the monk who beat him. They force her to release everyone from the dream, but she will not as the adults came there because reality is too painful. She asks the children to help her defeat them, activating the Bell of Dream Control, Akinori summons a mecha named Majin Gunner through his painting, which attacks them. Makura-Gaeshi asks Kitarō if he has anything to fight it, which he shoots out his hair needles, but has no effect on it. Makura-Gaeshi complains, asking if he has any child-like dreams, which Medama-Oyaji realizes that since he came out of the grave alone, he never had the luxury of dreams like those. He uses his Chanchanko, but the mecha splits in half. The girl uses the bell, causing her hair to grow and immobilizes Kitarō. He sees images of a waterfall and realizes that they are her memories, viewing the memory of when she was sacrificed to a river god to stop a flood. The girl transforms and her hair growing even more, to the point that it floods the landscape. She explains that after she died she saw the depression of the adults and brought them there, so they could play with her forever. She plans on killing him, so he could be with them as well, Medama-Oyaji flies on the Chanchanko trying to save him, but he sinks further in the hair. Masashi is also consumed by the hair and calls out to his father, Akinori slowly realizes as his painting changes to that of him and his son, reverting him back to an adult. He dives in to save him, but is grabbed by the hair. Medama-Oyaji requests Makura-Gaeshi to lend him his power as he dives to rescue Kitarō, Makura-Gaeshi exclaims that everyone is a fool, but sends his power to him. Medama-Oyaji apologizes about his currentcform to Kitarō, wondering if he could have had a normal childhood, butvrealizes that it would be impossible. He wishes he could be able to protect him and let him dream child-like things. The powers surrounds him, forming into a human shape. Holding Kitarō in his arms, they escape the hair water, as he appears in his younger form. The girl shoots her hair at him, but he evades all of them and fires at her the Finger Guns, with the resolve to end the dream, destroying the bell, allowing Akinori to save Masashi. Kitarō wakes up and sees his father in his eyeball form, wondering about Masashi, but Medama-Oyaji tells him not to worry. Akinori apologizes to his son, Masashi forgives him and is glad that he is back. He sees the girl and thanks her, telling her that the Dream World was fun, but states that he cannotcstay there forever. She tells him that since the bell is broken, she cannot freely control the Dream World anymore, but it is always there, welcoming him if things get too hard. He states he will never come back, leaving with Masashi, from behind his back the girl certainly hopes so and bares a hideous smirk. At Makura-Gaeshi's home, he claims that it should all be over now as the adults should start waking up soon. Masashi thanks everyone for their help, which Neko-Musume and Mana say that it was no problem, but Makura-Gaeshi scolds them as they did not do anything and were stuck in their own silly dreams. Medama-Oyaji apologizes that Kitarō never had the chance to have a normal childhood, but Kitarō thanks him for always thinking about and protecting him. They look out the window and see a beautiful rainbow. Characters in order of appearance #Akinori Uchida #Dream Bell Girl #Medama-Oyaji #Kitarō #Neko-Musume #Sunakake-Babaa #Ittan-Momen #Mana Inuyama #Makura-Gaeshi #Azuki-Arai #Hyōsube #Ganbari-Nyūdō #Ubaga-Bi #Abura-Sumashi #Tenjō-Sagari }} Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 14 vi:Anime 6 Tập 14 Category:2018 Episodes